


Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Derailing Porn, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, One Shot, Smutlet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White enjoys her spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as derailing porn on fail-fandomanon.

The seconds stretch out as her anticipation builds, one of Florian's hand in the small of her back pinning her in place across his lap, the other somewhere above her, beyond her sight. Even lingering on the thought, she is taken by surprise as the smack comes, right across the curve of her ass, making her yelp aloud.  
  
The sharp sting dissolves into heat, and Snow White breathes heavily as she feels it spread. Florian told her once how beautiful she looks in these moments, when the mark of his hand is at its clearest on her skin, her body trembling slightly as her heart pounds and her desire stirs.  
  
Another blow comes down, more thudding, and she feels it run straight through her. This time is it only a gasp that leaves her lips, and then Florian's fingertips are running over her skin, and everything is so sensitive that she can feel every touch, feather-light though it is. His skin feels cool against hers, the caresses gentle despite the strength which she knows that he has in his hands, how firm his touch can be.  
  
"Another?" he asks.  
  
Snow White takes a shaking breath, thinking about how the tenderness of her skin makes the caresses afterwards feel, the sharp peak of pleasure followed by the swelling tide in its wake.  
  
"Yes," she replies, and glances over her shoulder just in time to see him smile and raise his hand again.


End file.
